


Just For Jon

by brencer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Post-Split, Vibrator, mentions of ryan ross' moat, stumbling upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brencer/pseuds/brencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small box, too small for a VHS tape, and not nearly wide enough for a DVD.</p><p>When he does open it (no lock, which he thinks is a bit strange) he finds a USB drive, and he's actually pretty happy he remembered to bring his computer with him.</p><p>He sets up the computer on Ryan's other, smaller desk, which rests on the left side of the room, and holds a neat space where you can see the screen of basically anything when you walk into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Jon

**Author's Note:**

> It's five AM and I don't know what I'm doing

Jon was only supposed to come over and help Ryan tidy up all the strings, papers, and guitars he usually leaves out ("Can you please stop being so lazy?" Jon asked Ryan on (nearly) a daily basis)

But as he actually makes his way into the room, he can see there's more than just music related items strewn around.

So he sighs loudly and starts picking up the many shirts littered across the floor.

It takes him about an hour to grab all the clothing and toss it in a pile in the corner, and then he's left with everything else. All he can think is where the fuck is Ryan, yes he had agreed to help him, but emphasis on  _help_.

Ryan was supposed to be back  _at least_  thirty minutes before, as he was picking up food for them from Chipotle and the place 'lks bzy' (the answer to how Ryan can write such elegant, meaningful lyrics and then text like a four year old eludes Jon).

So Jon's all alone in Ryan's house, in his music room, picking up all the scattered guitar picks and music booklets- when, something catches his eye

It's a little silver box shoved underneath Ryan's desk, the dark oak one. Ryan has lots of boxes and bins, Jon looks over them all the time, but this one catches his eye because of the little piece of paper glued to the side with the upside down scrawled handwriting that takes Jon a minute to decipher as "Videos JFJ"

He really knows he shouldn't snoop, but Ryan's gone (and it doesn't seem like he's coming back soon), and Jon's already bored with cleaning, so he roots around for a pen, and frees the metal box from under the desk.

It's a small box, too small for a VHS tape, and not nearly wide enough for a DVD.

When he does open it (no lock, which he thinks is a bit strange) he finds a USB drive, and he's actually pretty happy he remembered to bring his computer with him.

He sets up the computer on Ryan's other, smaller desk, which rests on the left side of the room, and holds a neat space where you can see the screen of basically anything when you walk into the room.

Jon really doubts that Ryan would have a virus set on a USB in his room, not because he doesn't know Ryan's a devious little trickster, but because he knows Ryan forgets about things.  _A lot_.

So he plugs it in and downloads the files into a new folder on his desktop.

It takes five minutes to download six videos and seventeen pictures.

He doesn't know what to expect really, maybe a few videos of some cats or maybe Z recorded Ryan falling into the moat. The last thing on his mind is porn.

The first video (labeled "something new") is steady camera set in Ryan's room on what Jon guesses is his bureau. It seems normal enough at first, it's just Ryan checking something on his phone, and then he's looking up and smiling slightly at the camera

The kind of smile that makes Jon want to smile back even though it's just a recording.

Things aren't really weird, or _sexy_ , for the first minute or so, but then Ryan breathes out a slightly shaky breath and his whole demeanour changes.

It worries Jon a little at first, Ryan's personality is known to be hectic but this seems like something new

And Jon doesn't know why, _until_ Ryan undoes the button on his jeans, and pulls down the zipper, and moves them down his hips just enough so he can get his long fingers into his boxers and pull out his semi-hard cock.

He gives it a few tugs and keeps his eyes low away from the camera. Jon seems to be frozen on the spot at the scene before him, unraveling further as Ryan bites his lip and runs his thumb over the slit.

The video isn't amazing quality, but it's still clear enough to see the details; the head of Ryan's swollen cock, the slick shine of precome, how the muscles in Ryan's arms go vaguely taut when he flicks his wrist and when he (what looks like) tightens his grip slightly on the upstroke.

Jon feels his mouth water as Ryan's other hand trails up his torso, pulling the hem of his shirt with it along the way, showing off his hip bones.

There's barely any sound in the video, just the rustle of fabric and slide of skin on skin, but it's so loud in Jon's ears, it's almost deafening.

Ryan's head tips back when he uses his fingers to press on the space right where the base of his dick meets his balls, when he strokes down, and Jon has to adjust the front of his pants and bite his lip.

Ryan starts making these whimpering, whining noises, and it's slowly filling the void of sound room all with Jon's heavy breathing at its side.

The video continues with just Ryan jerking himself and making noises, until he starts bucking into his hand a bit, and his breathing gets faster and more unsteady, and then he opens his previously squeezed shut eyes and stares right into the camera and moans

"Jon"

And comes.

Jon stares at the screen in shock for what seems like forever, and then he's clicking x on the window and looking through the rest of the folder.

There are two more videos of what appear to be Ryan jerking off, one where the thumbnail appears to be Ryan's naked ass and body, one where Ryan's pushing something pink up his ass, and the last one the thumbnail is a closeup of his face as he looks completely  _done_.

The pictures make Jon want to scream and shout, they're gorgeous shots of Ryan in all sorts of positions and lots of him jerking off. Obviously not taken by another hand, but the angles and quality (must've used a better camera) make up for it entirely.

He's so invested in everything, in watching the video of Ryan using a vibrator, for the third time, (they're about five minutes each and Jon wishes they were longer, or at least that there were more) that he doesn't even hear the sound of Ryan's car, or the front door open, and the clash of keys

No, he only notices Ryan is home when the man himself opens the door and steps into a world of his own voice moaning "Jon, fuck- harder, please" as loud as the volume on Jon's computer would go.

He freezes, and drops his phone onto the floor from when he was checking his texts.

Jon's staring back with wide, unbelievably frightened eyes as the video continues to play and Ryan continues to moan and scream at the pleasure the vibrating toy gives him, and the thoughts of one Walker up his ass.

Neither of them move for minutes, the video ends with Ryan breathing heavily and staring glazed into the camera.

And then at a burst, they both say "I can explain" and are both met with confused expressions.

Jon stands fast and begins speaking first with flushed cheeks, "I was just cleaning and I saw this box- that box" he points at the discarded metal container on the edge of the desk "and I was curious and bored, I shouldn't have- God, I know, I'm sorry Ry, I couldn't stop watching and I-"

Ryan places his hand over Jon's mouth and he breathes deep and starts telling him to "shut up", "I'm so-  _fuck_. I shouldn't have made those. It's my fault, Jon." Ryan looks like he wants to cry, his body is shaking slightly and his breathing is erratic, and Jon has the sudden urge to kiss him, and hold him, and do unspeakable things to him.

So he does.

Well.

He doesn't do the unspeakable things right then and there, but he does kiss him.

Ryan's stiff against Jon's lips for a few seconds, and then he's relaxing, melting into the kiss and Jon can grip Ryan's hips without feeling bad and pull him against his body.

Even though Ryan's taller, Jon's in control, tongue running against Ryan's teeth and his own nipping at Ryan's lips enough to make the boy mewl and press his hips into Jon's, their clothed cocks rubbing together in amazing friction that makes Jon want to pin Ryan and just rub against him until they both come in their pants.

His fingers dip into the waistband of Ryan's jeans and he rubs a feathery circle in the crack, gingerly dipping lower and lower until Ryan shakes when Jon presses against his hole.

Ryan drops his head onto Jon's shoulder and starts babbling, "those videos were for you" Jon's mind immediately jump to the label "Videos JFJ = Videos Just For Jon"

"I made them because I wanted you to see them" Jon presses the tip of his finger in experimentally and Ryan presses back, "God, you don't know" he shudders "You don't know how long I've fucking wanted you, Walker"

Jon smiles into thin air and turns his head to plant a wet kiss on the side of his neck, thinking as he does, he wants to leave lots of marks on Ryan's neck.

Marks to have him kiss softly after they've both come, and to mindlessly brush his fingers over when they're watching a movie on the couch. He's going to have so much fun with his canvas.

"What do you want to do, Ry?" He kisses Ryan's earlobe, fingers still stroking Ryan's hole, and starts working to undo the front of Ryan's pants with his other hand.

Ryan pulls his head back and Jon can see that his eyes are dark and his lips are red and slick from spit, he murmurs "everything" and kisses Jon hard.


End file.
